The present invention relates to a method and processor-based system for displaying in three-dimensions multi-tiered data relative to pertinent parameters common to positions within a related database, for example, a financial portfolio, a variety of industrial applications (e.g. power/energy distribution, healthcare costs/insurance, telecommunications etc.) and governmental applications (e.g. agriculture, energy, defense etc.).
Data pertaining to financial portfolios and individual positions within a portfolio have typically been depicted as 2-dimensional line graphs. The X and Y coordinates of the graphs can be varied to show value and other information pertinent to each position over time. Most typically price/volume charts are displayed. Additional data can be overlaid onto the graphs to depict additional information from which status and decision points can be interpolated (e.g. moving averages, price channels, Bollinger bands, dates of earnings reports, stock splits and dividends etc.).
Other 2D charts can display other forms of relative data such as accumulation, money flow, relative strength etc. Pie charts are also frequently used to show the allocation of investments across different asset classes and market sectors (e.g. financials, commodities, utilities etc.). Data is also frequently displayed in “Morningstar style box” form. Similar graphical displays have been used for a variety of other industries and practical applications.
While the foregoing visual data presentations are generally accepted, they require viewing a series of 2D screens, images, reports and/or graphs to obtain a full appreciation of how a portfolio or particular positions are allocated and performing.
Quasi-three dimensional images and displays have been used in other financial and investment database applications to visually enhance the displayed information. Most typically this entails the expansion of a 2D chart into a 3D representation. For example, the bars of a bar graph are shown in 3D or isometric form as pillars that rise from a base plane. Each bar is enhanced with a depth perspective, but which depth provides no additional information. In other applications, similar “field” data from numerous individual database files has been selected, accumulated and/or appropriately manipulated and arranged and displayed in 3D tables of vertical rows and columns.
The present invention was developed to simplify the display of data from databases pertaining to a wide variety of industries and applications. The system finds particular advantage for displaying individual and grouped positions within financial portfolios. Interested persons are able to quickly view the macro and micro diversification(s) of positions within the portfolio. The system also provides advantages to a wide range other applications and businesses requiring a means to display a pertinent database in a hierarchal fashion and in a system capable of supporting large numbers of users.
The system simultaneously accommodates multiple users and provides hierarchal administration and overview. The system is constructed to be internet and browser compatible with integral security safeguards. The integral security safeguards include but are not limited to data encryption, user names, passwords and safeguards to prevent unauthorized intrusion and protect confidential data. The multiple and myriad databases can be independently managed and displayed in a variety of unique, user friendly manners.
The present invention particularly selects three data variables of informational significance to each database, such as a financial portfolio, and plots position and group data in a true three dimensional (3D) form. The present system displays a geometric 3D representation of individual and grouped equity position data at a parent level for each portfolio. Grouped position data can also be display at secondary and tertiary 3D and 2D displays. A presently preferred “cubic” parent display uses spherical and cylindrical icons to depict individual and grouped position data. Data viewing and interpretation is facilitated with mouse or cursor movements such as hovering and/or clicking, color, hue/intensity, query/search, rotation and animation functions integrated into the data displays.
The position and group data is accessible at each three dimensional display level and can be individually displayed in two dimensional chart, graph, and/or tabular form along with other stored textual information associated with each position. One or more of the data axes may also be split to define sub-3D groupings. The organization of portfolio data into true three-dimensional graphic structures allows the user to explore and interpolate the data at macro and micro levels.